


Cooling Off

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Beaches, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), Day At The Beach, F/M, Hot Weather, Missing Scene, Ocean, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Costa del Sol is so bright, so amazing and so hot. And Aeris is getting uncomfortable.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509





	Cooling Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'baking'

Aeris swallowed the last dregs of water, scrunched the bottle up and fanned her face with one hand. Where was the sea breeze? She flopped onto her back, willing her skin to cool in the still air. Nothing happened. She had already removed all the clothing acceptable to perceived modesty on the beach. Anything more was going to invite unwanted attention and/or strong encouragement to leave. Wait. Some people had no problem wandering beaches nude. Was there such a place, somewhere more secluded place nearby? Who would know?

The nearest stranger was too far away across burning sand and she dismissed the idea. Too much work. Plus stripping completely was unlikely to make much difference at this point. She was already wearing little and in the shade of the beach umbrella and still boiling.

The glorious blue tide crashed against the sand nearby. Tempting. Too tempting. Crystal clear, cool water close at hand. “No good. I’m going swimming,” Aeris announced to the group and sprang to her feet. A quick dart across the burning sand, her focus fixed on reaching the water. Or the damp sand left in the wake of the tide sliding back down the beach. No, she needed to get into the shallows. Pain, pain, pain- Should she turn back? How far had she gone? No. She had to do this.

Her foot plunged into the cooler sand, momentum carrying her forward. Aeris splashed into the sea, the water swirling around her ankles. Bliss. The sun was still scorching on her back and shoulders, the cool of the water not offsetting it enough. She strode ever deeper, the water now reaching her knees. Deep enough. Aeris dove forward into the next wave and into a wonderful rush of cold. The sea enveloped her super-heated flesh and she swam along the bottom, the debilitating heat gone.

Aeris surfaced, flailing a little and brushing hair out of her eyes; she trod water and tied a ponytail. Perfect. No longer boiling on the sand. Wonderful out here in the water. Did life get any better? Well, some company would be nice - and everyone else was still back on the beach. Shame. Maybe someone would venture out later-

At the umbrella, Cloud got to his feet and headed towards her. She smiled; she would not be alone out here.


End file.
